Bell Whitlock
by ace1014
Summary: Repost. Jasper has found his mate in Bella as a child. Forced to run from his family he now has to face them with a still human mate and Peter and Char. There will be lemons, cursing, and content for more mature audiences.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Jasper held the child in his arms. She was his. Edward smirked at his brother's animalistic thoughts. Carlisle tried once more to take the child back from Jasper and return her to the orphanage. Jasper snarled crouching down. MINE. Emmett tried to lighten the mood with a joke, "Dude she's not even snack sized."

Edward flinched. A vicious growl came from Jasper as he hugged the child closer to him. Carlisle held up his hand. "Careful. He's given in to his animal."

Alice frowned, "Then why didn't he drain her?"

Jasper snarled again. MINE. The child squirmed and opened her large brown eyes. She smiled up at Jasper giggling as he snuggled her to him. Reaching her arm out she touched his cheek. His entire body sighed at her touch. Esme approached and Jasper snapped.

Edward gasped, "Don't do it Jasper!"

Carlisle addressed his first son, "What?"

Edward snarled, "He's running."

Jasper jumped out the window. No one would take her away from him. So he ran only stopping to take care of her needs. Two days later he found himself at their door. Peter opened it before Jasper knocked a smile stretched across his face. "So you found her."

Jasper nodded still on edge from the run as well as his family's attempted betrayal. Charlotte smiled down at the vivacious child in his arms, "Come in. We will help you keep her."

His body relaxed once he entered. Peter looked at him analyzing every nuance. "They tried to take her didn't they?"

He nodded stiffly. The thought of what they had planned to do to her still raw. She shifted in his arms and Jasper's face became euphoric as he watched her. She giggled throwing her arms around his neck.

Charlotte sighed, "How old is she?"

"2"

Charlotte smiled, "What's her name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

Peter smiled as the little girl squeezed Jasper's neck and kissed his cheek. "She already loves you."

Jasper nodded. "And I her."

Peter frowned, "The Cullens won't just let this go."

Jasper nodded serious once again. "I seriously hope for their sake they wait until she is immortal – grown, turned, and mated."

Peter nodded. He knew the God of War would come out to protect his mate should he feel she was threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later**

Jasper stared down at the beautiful woman beside him. Bella. His beautiful mate. This would be her last human year. He looked forward to enjoying his first senior year with her. She was amazing and he loved her so much that at times it could physically hurt when they were apart.

She opened her big brown eyes and smiled at him, "Jazz do we have to go?"

Jasper laughed, "Darling one more year and then I promise you and me will take a honeymoon."

Bella sighed throwing her hands up, "Fine but you had better make it worth it."

Jasper growled his animal responding to his mate. "Don't tease. We don't have time to play this morning."

Bella nodded a slight frown on her face. Once dressed they said goodbye to Peter and Charlotte then set off for school. Once at Forks high school they headed into the office. A woman behind the desk eyed Jasper not even glancing at Bella. Bella felt her possessive side rise as Jasper smirked. He liked knowing her inner animal responded the same as his did. "My name is Bella Whitlock and this is my husband Jasper Whitlock. We are here for our schedules."

Jasper wanted to jump her right there. She publically claimed him. This was a first, one he liked a hell of a lot.

"Aren't you a little young? Can underage children get married?"

Jasper smirked feeling his wife's rage. "First we are 18 and as such can be married legally in any of the states that we want to be married in. Second I would think with the way you were eye-fucking my husband you were not thinking of him as a child. If you were there are places that they send people like you."

The woman opened her mouth then closed it. "Detention."

Bella smirked, "For what?"

The woman sputtered but didn't want to explain to the principal why the new student was using the term eye-fuck in conversation to her. "Here take these and behave."

Jasper led his mate to the hallway and kissed her. Making their way to English he froze. He knew those scents. Fuck. He was so close. Desperately searching for an escape he realized that they had them covered.

"Long time no see brother."

Jasper wrapped his arms more firmly around Bella. "Edward. I wish I could say I missed you."

Edward laughed, "16 years you ran from us."

Jasper shook his head, "I protected what was mine."

Bella placed her hand on Jasper's chest and he immediately calmed surprising Edward. "Jazz we can not be exposed." He nodded and she turned to Edward. "Now I don't know who the hell you think you are but I do know that if you keep disrespecting him that your death will be the only outcome."

Edward sneered at her trying to reach her mind and failing, "I'm not scared of my brother."

Bella smirked and leaned toward him, "Who said it was Jazz you needed to worry about. You will treat my husband with the respect that he deserves."

Edward laughed, "You married a human?"

Jasper growled but Bella grabbed his hand. "Jazz we have heard it before and we will hear it again. I love you."

Jasper was done with Edward. He was making Bella feel worthless and that was unacceptable. "Lets go home Bells."

Bella smiled, "Does that mean we can play?"

Jasper chuckled. She was insatiable. "Definitely."

She squealed and Edward snarled, "You slept with her."

Jasper knew Bella was going to rip his self-righteous brother a new one. She hated when vampires used their abilities on her mate. She walked her hips swaying provocatively. "Oh no Edward. We don't sleep together. Vamps can't sleep. What we have is hot no-hold-bar sex. The kind that makes your toes curl and your eyes roll back into your head." She turned and was by Jasper again. "Oh and Edward try to read my mind or my mate's again and I will hurt you."

Edward growled, "I don't do it on purpose."

Bella smirked, "But you do. Its only a soft buzz in your head until you focus in on the signal."

He looked shocked. Jasper's only thought was what the fuck. Self-righteous ass was in fact a goddamn liar. Emmett was suddenly before the exit. "Hey Jasper long time no see."

Jasper nodded. "Hey pretty lady and where did Jasper get you?"

Jasper turned to her and watched her raise her eyebrow at him. Oh this should be good. "Em don't you remember me?" He could practically see Emmett trying desperately to place her. "I'm not memorable. Em you're breaking my heart."

She gave Jasper a look and winked. He sent her some sadness and tears ran down her face. Bella looked at Em. Emmett hugged her to him trying to sooth her. "I am sorry. So sorry."

Bella looked at him. "Last time you saw me you called me snack sized."

Emmett scrunched up his eyes and laughed. "Damn you grew up well."

Jasper nodded to his brother. "She sure did Em. I count myself lucky to call her mine."

Bella smirked at Jasper. "Can we go home and play now or do we have to have a warm fuzzy family reunion."

Emmett practically vibrated on the spot. "Oh I like her. Can we keep her?"

Jasper growled territorially despite knowing his brother was happily mated. "She is MINE."

Emmett immediately dropped his head and assumed a submissive position. He knew better than to piss off the major. He liked his body parts all attached.

Alice bounced over and hugged Jasper tight giving him a kiss on the mouth. Bella snarled and threw her physical shield around her mate throwing the Pixie bitch off him. "Touch him like that again Pixie and you will be missing body parts. He is MINE."

Emmett whistled. "That was hot but how in the hell did you do that."

Bella shrugged. "You got to be great if you are mated to the Major. And I like being mated to the Major."

Alice snarled. "He was supposed to be my mate. Then you had to fuck everything up. I had planned to kill you the moment you were born but he found you first."

Jasper snarled at this revelation his beast taking over. He pounced and grabbed her by her throat. Any threat to his mate needed to be dealt with. His growls intensified, as did his grip as he thought about her trying to end his beautiful mate's life. The haze was getting darker as his inner beast roared to be given full control. Warm hands on his back caused the beast to purr in satisfaction. Bella hugged her body to him.

"I'm safe Cowboy. No one has touched me. You have kept me safe and happy and loved. You and me baby. Just you and me."

Slowly Jasper released his grip on the bitch. "Watch your step Alice. I will not hesitate to end you."

Bella sighed, "Since you all seem so intent on talking to us it may be better if we meet at your house."

Edward snarled, "You will run."

Bella shook her head. "You are an idiot but hey I guess every family needs one. Emmett can come with us if it makes you feel better. We need to get the rest of our family though."

Jasper watched his mate call Peter and Charlotte and inform them that we were meeting the Cullen's at their old house. Alice, Rosalie, and a reluctant Edward had already taken off by the time she had finished her call.

Emmett spoke breaking the uneasy silence, "So I guess I should tell you the way?"

Bella smirked, "Oh I already know the way. Just like I know that your coven plans to remove me from my mate in some misguided reasoning that I have been brainwashed by my captor."

Jasper snarled and shook with pent up rage. Bella hugged him to her tightly, "Let's just get Peter and Char than we can meet with the Cullens. We can handle this baby. We got this."

Jasper drove quickly to their house. He sighed in relief when he saw Peter and Charlotte standing on the corner waiting to be picked up. Bella laughed and stuck her head out the window. "Yoda! You ready for a family reunion?"

Peter smiled mischievously at the girl who had tamed the Major. "Oh you know me Bells. I am just jumpy waiting to embrace the warm and fuzzies that are sure to go down at this reunion."

Too quickly for Jasper they were at the Cullen's house. As soon as Bella exited the car Jasper had her wrapped in his arms pressing his scent all over her. There was no question as to whom she belonged to. One thing Jasper was with Bella was possessive. No one else was allowed near his mate without his permission.

The Cullens were placed around the living room strategically. The mated pairs were seated together. Alice sat in one seat and Edward across from her. It was obvious that they thought that Bella and Jasper would be forced to split allowing Peter and Char to sit together. What they failed to realize was the Major was the leader of their coven and as such his word was law.

Jasper sat on the empty chair and pulled his mate into his lap. Char and Peter stood behind them glaring at the Cullens. Carlisle decided that he should start the meeting. "Jasper we were worried about you when you left us so…abruptly."

Jasper smirked at the awkward statement. "Yes Carlisle you and your coven tried to take what was mine. I never have appreciated that and I highly doubt that I will start to now."

Bella placed a hand on her husband and sent him her love and calm. In a whisper that was heard by the mythological anyway she told him, "Major I love you and nothing they think they can do will change that fact."

Jasper growled. He loved it when she called him Major and he felt his beast purr in contentment. One thing she was good at was handling all sides of him. It was never a pretty sight when his beast broke his bonds but Bella took it in stride.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle awkwardly cleared his throat, "Right about that day. Jasper you need to realize how wrong you were in taking a child."

Jasper smirked at the weak fuck. He felt his mate's anger and almost laughed. The fucker had no idea what he was getting into. He may be a possessive bastard but Bella she took no shit when it came to him. Everyone was to show him the respect she thought he deserved. He knew that the only thing stopping her from stepping in now was that she was a guest in their home If he kept pushing however she would rip him a new one.

Carlisle remained unaware of the danger he was putting himself in. He continued his diatribe talking to Jasper as if he was a naughty child. "I mean really Jasper you had no control to being with but to grab a child, an innocent. Alice warned you and Edward tried to talk sense into you. As your siblings you should have listened. Your mother and I…"

Bella stood from her mate's lap and everybody Carlisle froze. Her body was rigid depicting her distress. "You are a damn fool."

Edward snorted, "You don't know what the fuck you are talking about little girl?"

Jasper snarled. No one disrespected his mate. Bella smiled at him before glaring at the bastard. "I know more that you would think Eddie. Oh the things you hide from daddy dearest. The things you get away with. But it's not time for me to show and tell. No. It is however time for this coven leader to decide whether he is leader or not."

Carlisle sputtered. "I know you are confused Bella."

Bella laughed, "I am by no means confused. You talk to my mate like he is a child in need of a spanking and I will be taking action. You would think that a man of your years would know how to treat another coven leader, especially the most feared vampire."

Alice licked her lips staring at Jasper. "Oh Jazzy baby is just a big ole pussy cat. Ain't that right baby?"

Suddenly Alice found herself plastered against the wall. Bella stalked toward her as her coven flanked her back to stop the others from stepping in. "Oh Alice you would think you would learn. I warned you that to be mated to the major you have to be great, and you just are nothing. You don't even get your visions anymore since you twisted them so much. The only thing special about you is gone. And I think I promised you something about the next time you touched my mate. Do you remember what I promised?"

Alice snarled a pathetic ass snarl. Bella laughed causing the Cullens to cringe and the Whitlocks to smirk. The little human had the Cullen's fearful. It was almost pitiful that these vampires would fear a human. Of course none of them could deny that she was a fucktastic human. "Oh pixie bitch I promised missing body parts."

"But I didn't touch him!"

Bells pushed her shield tighter around him. "Don't fuck with me seer. You have no idea the power I hold and the shit you are in store for if you keep on the path you are so determined to take. I know your ass was about to pounce on him like the bitch in heat you are." Bella leaned down until her mouth was almost touching Alice's ear. "He is mine. This is your absolute last warning. If I think you are going to touch him you will loose a finger. When I run out of fingers I'll start on other appendages. And you won't get them back, those fuckers will be burned before your eyes."

Releasing her Bella sat once more on her mate's lap receiving a purr of satisfaction from him. He loved when she defended him, it was sexy as hell and the sex afterwards was always so god damn animalistic.

Edward snarled at Jasper. "Must you think that shit about her. God I don't need to see her claiming your ass."

Peter snorted. "Yeah you would much rather have her go all dominant on your ass."

Jasper pulled his mate closer to him. "Not gonna happen Assward."

Bella added her own snarl into the group. "Stay the fuck out of his head!"

Edward stared at her, "Make me."

Char laughed. Bella smirked and then touched her temple giving her family the signal that she had them shielded. When Edward probed their mind once more Bella felt the pressure and sent a zap of electricity through the connection. The pussy hissed like a bitch and dropped to the floor. Carlisle stood earning him a growl from the Major.

"If you do not want this to end in a fight I suggest you sit down."

Reluctantly he sat. "Control your mate Jasper. She had no right to attack him."

Peter growled. "She warned his ass. If the stupid fuck can't listen how is that her fault."

This meeting was going nowhere fast and Bella was yearning for her mate. Jasper feeling this felt his own lust skyrocket. He felt the need to claim her and knew that she was feeling the same. It always happened after strange vampires threatened their bond. The sex was rough and hot as hell.

Standing he pulled his mate out the door, the rest of his coven following behind. "We will finish this later. It is obvious that this shit was a bad idea. Until you can accept my mate then I suggest you back the fuck off."


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't get far. They took off into the forest. Peter and Char knew better than to stay close to the major and his mate after one of the meetings with others. The major always reclaimed what was his after feeling threatened. The Major purred seeing his mate splayed below him. He felt her submission.

Bella loved giving herself to her major. She knelt before him her neck bared, waiting his instructions. His beast was at the surface needing to show her that she belonged to him and only him. Jasper caressed her offered neck leaning down. He whispered in her ear, "Strip."

In an instant her clothes were gone, ripped from her body in her haste to obey her mate. Jasper smirked. His mate was anxious to be claimed increasing his need for her. "My mate you will suck me off then lay spread eagle for me."

Bella immediately took his member into her mouth sucking it like a pro. She deep throated him earning herself an encouraging moan from her mate. Jasper felt her need to please him and grabbed her head guiding her actions. He was fucking her mouth and she allowed him full control. She massaged his balls earning a growl from her mate. He blew his load in her mouth holding him deep in her mouth. She swallowed all of him savoring his taste. Licking him clean she laid herself spread eagle.

Bella always felt vulnerable when she lay this way. He knew it to and used this to achieve what he wanted. Her vulnerability made the claiming more significant to him. She lay there open for his eyes unmoving for hours. He stared drinking her in. He felt her growing desire and decreasing patience. She was sopping wet her juices running down her thighs. Soon she would break and beg him to fuck her.

He began to increase her lust until she was about to orgasm then drift off. By the second hour she was a mess of incoherent babbling, just the way he liked her. "Please…Jasper…Major…Please."

That was enough for him. With a second he was balls deep and slamming himself home. He kept a steady pace pounding over and over. His mate came and came but he kept fucking her. Feeling his orgasm he hissed out "Mine" and bit her injecting his mating venom into her system. Licking her wound he kept himself in her.

Bella kissed his cheek. "Love you Major."

"Love you to my Bella. Remember one more year and we can turn you and explore the world."

Bella nuzzled his neck. "They will want to meet with us tomorrow and I may be forced to kill the short one."

Jasper chuckled as he removed himself from her. "Do what you feel you must. I have never allowed anyone to disrespect you and you never allow others to disrespect me. Why would I change that now?"

"Tomorrow is gonna suck ass."


End file.
